kagerouprojectfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ene no Dennou Kikou
"Ene no Dennou Kikou" (エネの電脳紀行 Ene no dennō kikō) es una canción exclusiva del disco Mekakucity Days. Composición La canción tiene un estilo drum and bass, de acuerdo con Jin. Los elementos de "un zorro en llamas" (''Firefox'') y "una brújula azul" (''Safari'') fueron puestos para "dar la sensación de que Ene realmente vive en el mundo de internet".Entrevista con Jin (en inglés) Argumento Enomoto Takane, una vez logró escapar del laboratorio de Kenjirou, con ayuda de Azami entra al mundo cibernético convertida en un virus, Ene. Letra |-|Japonés= {|style="width:100%" |''Kanji'' |''Romaji'' |- |世界終了の折に逃げ切って |Sekai shuuryou no ori ni nigekitte |- |終焉を見た |Shuuen o mita |- |そんなので私は特例なんだって |Sonna no de watashi wa tokurei nandatte |- |ホルマリンの香りが |HORMALIN no kaori ga |- |溢れかえる部屋で |afurekaeru heya de |- |眠るようにココロと身体が離されて |Neru you ni KOKORO to karada ga hanasarete |- |つながった電脳心理 糸クズのよう |Tsunagatta dennoushinri itogusu no you |- |ディスプレイ端末からの |DISPLAY tanmatsu kara no |- |私は随分派手で |Watashi wa zuibun hade de |- |気が付いたらもう |Ki ga tsuitara mou |- |完全に息を引き取っていた |Kanzen ni iki o hikitotteita |- |あれでもない これでもない それでもない |Are demo nao kore demo nai sore demo nai |- |指示電波が秒速で部屋に響く |Shiji denpa ga byousoku de heya ni hibiku |- |「逃げ出したい」 |"Nigedashitai" |- |苦しみが つながらないドアを開けた |Kurushimi ga tsunagaranai DOA ni aketa |- |さぁ、Eの波間漂う影 |Saa E no namima tadayou kage |- |無機質な文字列の談笑 |mukishitsu na moji retsu no danshou |- |蜘蛛の糸を縫うかの様に |kumo no ito o nuu ka no you ni |- |駆ける炎を纏った狐 |kakeru honoo wo matotta kitsune |- |蒼い羅針盤が指す先へ |aoi rashinban ga sasu saki he |- |息を止めて イキヲトメテ |iki o tomete iki o tomete |- |全てが嘘を吐く真実なんて |subete ga uso o haku shinjitsu nante |- |今日はうんざり、 |kyou ha unzari, |- |もう眠ってしまおう |mou nemutte shimaou |- |この世界の考えは |kono sekai no kangae ha |- |１１０度安定してて |ichi ichi zero do anteishite te |- |捻じ切った論理間が流行なんだって |neji kitta ronri kan ga ryuukou nandatte |- |お好みのチャンネルは |okonomi no CHANNEL ha |- |２つ目を推奨してる |futatsu me o suishou shiteru |- |「Q.好きなモノはなんだい？」 |"Q. suki na mono wa nandai?" |- |「A.随分簡単なことだ、ヒトのフコウのアジさ」 |"A. zuibun kantan na koto da, hito no fukou no aji sa" |- |「ゴミクズだね」 |"gomi kuzu da ne" |- |それはそれで良いけれど。 |sore wa sore de yoi keredo |- |「何がおかしい！」だなんて |"nani ga okashii!" da nante |- |発送が陳腐だよ？ |hassou ga chinpu dayo? |- |もう死んじゃえば良いのになぁ |mou shinjae ba yoi no ni naa |- |それでもさ その中で 浮遊した |soredemo sa sono naka de fuyuushita |- |この感度は |kono kando wa |- |どうやらもう馴染みかけて |douyara mou najimi kake te |- |逃げ出したい 膨らみは 加速して |nigedashitai fukurami wa kasoku shite |- |息を止める |iki o tomeru |- |あぁ、トロイの夢詰み込まれた |aa, toroi no yume tsumi komareta |- |継ぎ接ぎだらけの木馬が言う |tsugihagi darake no mokuba ga iu |- |「意味は要らない、愉しくなれ」 |imi wa iranai, tanoshiku nare |- |惰性で溶け出す炎の壁 |dasei de toke dasu honoo no kabe |- |電子欲の旅は続く |denshi yoku no tabi wa tsuzuku |- |蒼い羅針盤は今日もまた |aoi rashinban wa kyou mo mata |- |誰を殺す？君を殺す？ |dare o korosu? kimi o korosu? |- |くるくるくるくると廻ってさ |kurukuru kurukuru to mawattesa |- |Eの空が |E no sora ga |- |０と１を今日も平然と垂れ流して |ZERO to ichi o kyou mo heizento tare nagashite |- |圧縮した逸る心 |asshuku shita hayaru kokoro |- |稲妻の鳥を追い越したら |inazuma no tori o oikoshitara |- |電子欲の旅の終わり |denshi yoku no tabi no owari |- |蒼い羅針盤が指していた |aoi rashinban ga sashiteita |- |ディスプレイの向こう側で |DISPLAY no mukou gawa de |- |冴えない君だけが見ていた。 |sae nai kimi dake ga miteita |- |もう世界はうんざり |mou sekai wa unzari |- |目を覚ましちゃおう |me o samashi chaou |- |なんていうか正直 |nante iu ka shoujiki |- |ちょっと笑えてさ |chotto waraete sa |-|Traducción al español= En una clara ocasión vi el fin del mundo. Y aunque yo no soy un caso especial. El olor a formol llenó la habitación. Con el fin de dormir, mi mente y mi cuerpo fueron separados. Un hilo cibernético mental llevado a la pantalla terminal. Soy muy llamativa. Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya había dejado de respirar. Ni si quiera así, ni si quiera esto, ni siquiera aquello. Instrucciones de la radio sonaban en el cuarto. “¡Quiero huir!” Sufriendo, abrí la puerta sin conexión. Ahora, en las sombras de las olas electrónicas flotantes Filas inórganicas de pláticas en chat. Me gusta tejer telarañas. Un zorro en llamas corriendo. Una brújula azul apuntando hacia el destino. Aguanta la respiración, aguanta la respiración. ¿Toda la verdad es una mentira? Ahora estoy harta de todo. Sólo déjame dormir ya. La idea de está tierra es estable a los 110 grados. El razonamiento lógico que fue removido es una tendencia. Tú canal favorito recomienda el canal 2. P: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? R: Es algo muy simple, el sufrimiento de las personas. Es una basura, ¿cierto? Pero está bien de esa manera. “¿Qué es extraño?” Pregunté. ¿Es que lo que estoy enviando es obsoleto? Estaría bien si yo estuviera muerta, ¿cierto? Pero sabes, todavía estoy suspendida aquí. Esta sensibilidad es aparentemente familiar. Quiero huir, incrementando la aceleración. Aguanta la respiración. Ah, el sueño del jaque mate de Troya fue escrito. Un irregular caballo de Troya dice, “No hay necesidad de una razón siempre y cuando sea divertido.” Mientras me deslizo a través del firewall. El Viaje Electrónico de la avaricia continuará. La brújula azul esta aquí de nuevo, ¿Matar a quién? ¿matarte a ti? Ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. El cielo electrónico está, tranquilamente descargando del 0 al 1 hoy de nuevo. Los caballos comprimidos, después de pasar por las aves del rayo, Alcanzan el final del viaje electrónico de la avaricia. La brújula azul está apuntando, Al otro lado de la pantalla. Sólo el adormecido tú estabas viendo. Harto del mundo. Abramos nuestros ojos. Y para ser honestos, Me reí un poco. Referencias Enlaces externos * Letra traducida por Nameless Sense. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Mekakucity Days Categoría:Canciones exclusivas Categoría:Mekakucity Actors